Ryuu and the Kitsune
by bongwater421
Summary: what if young fem!naru was found by a family friend after a very traumatic birthday. Very strong fem!naru and almost god!like OC, pairings are Fem!NaruX? and OCxOC


**TITLE: Ryuu and the Kitsune**

**Summary: what if young fem!naru was found by a family friend after a very traumatic birthday. Very strong fem!naru and almost god!like OC**

**Rating: T-M- cussing, brief adult situations, killing, and general weirdness**

**Pairings: Fem!naruXfem!haku, OCxFem!sasuke**

**Disclaimer: B421-hello to my first story and hope it comes out ok….T.T**

**Toushiro(OC)-what's the matter B421?**

**B421- my imouto has two stories out already**

**Toushiro-O.o**

**B421- just read the disclaimer**

**Toushiro- B421 does not own Naruto. Cuz if he did Sasuke would not be a duck ass haircut emo avenger. And he also doesn't own Bleach, Ninja Gaiden, Inuyasha, Avatar or others**

**Writing styles: **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsus (most if not all will be in English cus I am American)**

"**Bijuu, Hinamori, Mad or demon talking"**

'_**Bijuu , Hinamori or demon thinking'**_

**Story: **

**Prologue**

**The start of a family**

"Hey dad?" asked a young boy about four years old "How did our family come to be?"

"Well, its starts out…."

_Flashback Jutsu_

Before the start of the ninja there was a small island south of the soon to be elemental countries. Said island was called the island of demons. It got its name because of the fact that demons seemed to be attracted to said island. On the island there was two main clans the fought each other to see who was better. These clans were the Unohana clan, they had a deep connection to the elements because of the amount of physical chakra they had. So deep that they could call it up using the 5 different fighting styles, one each for the elements. The second clan was the sword und spiritual chakra using Zaraki clan. The clan seemed unbeatable because of the amount of spiritual chakra they could expel and condense on the outside of their body making it un-scratch-able to all but the strongest attacks.

While these two clans had their battles a third was rising in the shadows and prepared to end both clans at one time. This clan called its self the Black Spider Clan and excelled in the summoning of low to mid level demons. They focused on calling some of the worst ones out of the underworld to send and destroy the other clans. Unknown to them there was more than just demons in the underworld, there was a fallen angel. This angel had fallen when she had become kami's right hand angel but she had fallen not to lead the demons, no she fell to trap the generals of the underworld in the lowest area of the underworld. She was the lunar wolf Zen Ako to the humans but her real name was Himemori. When she trapped them and herself, she used a angelic jutsu slowly encompass their power and bodies so they could not raise again.

The two clans decided to end it once and for all in one last match. The Unohana and Zaraki clans each sent their best warrior to battle the others warrior. The Unohana sent Retsu Unohana who was the only one to ever master every elemental fighting style. She was also the next to lead the clan and was wearing the standard white underneath with the black over it(AN: like the uniforms in bleach) with her long flowing black hair in a braid down her front(AN: like in bleach). The Zaraki also sent the clan head to be, he was Kenpachi Zaraki the best swordsman and always loved a fight. He was also wearing the same uniform as Retsu but his was opened and showed bandages around his torso, an eye patch over his right eye and his hair in spikes that was lying down as if weighted down by the little bells in his hair. When the two warriors saw each other they hesitated.

Kenpachi was the first to snap out of it " Well, I didn't expect this to happen."

"I would have to agree with you there Zaraki" replied Retsu.

"Please call me Kenpachi. May I ask your name Hime? (AN: hime=princess)" asked Kenpachi.

"it is Retsu, and I have to admit I never thought that the Zaraki had manners." Replied a slighty blushing Retsu.

"I have many surprises I can show you, if you want to see." Flirted Kenpachi.

By this time Retsu was blushing rather heavily now. " Maybe when we see who wins-"

"NO!" Screamed Kenpachi "I have always fought for what I want but now…..now I just want to do it different."

"Why?" asked Retsu "why change it now?"

"Because if we bring the two clans together we can be a very powerful clan." Said Kenpachi.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. They got to know each other's clans and what would it be like if it was one big clan. When it got dark they parted ways, rather reluctantly on both parts. When they left the clearing a cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows and thought _'this is not good. If these two clans combine then all of our planning will be in vain.'_ With that thought the figure stepped back into the shadows and made his way to the black spider clan compound deep in the mountains.

After the figure gave his report to the head of clan, Lord Spider a half-ling of a spider demon and a human who had been alive since the generals were sealed. He pulled his cloak closer around him and went into deep thought _'this is most troubling. If the two clans do become one then we will never be able to get the generals out for it is that hate and malice that can finally break the last level and free the generals so that we may rule the world once again. Unless if we can grab the Unohana girl and have the Zaraki use their famed Zaraki state then the anger in the spiritual charka will saturate the air and then we can use that to break it. Yes that will work.'_

"Tong, keep an eye on them and when they have become very close grab the girl and leave this note at the Unohana gate." Stated Lord Spider as he handed a scroll to the now identified Tong.

"Yes lord spider, your orders will be done." Said a mono-toned Tong as he slipped into the shadows.

Over the next week Kenpachi and Retsu meet early in the morning and would leave when it got dark. Over the past week both had tried to get people to think of what could be done if the two clans merged and how it would help them all. But what they really enjoyed was the company of the other. One night when they separated Kenpachi kept looking back as if to keep an eye on his crush. When he got back to his clan's compound he went to the elders. As he got there they stopped talking.

" Ah, there you are Kenpachi, please tell us what the Unohana clan thinks of our proposal for the merging of our two great clans." Asked head elder Sajin.

"They wish to make a great compound so that our clans can be altogether and have a successful merging. They also-" he started to say as he was interrupted by a messenger knocked.

"Sorry to interrupt my lords but the Unohana clan has sent a scroll they think Lord Kenpachi should read." He stated as he slide the door open and sent the scroll though. Elder Sajin Went and picked it up and read it.

"…..this is most unsettling. It says that a new clan calling themselves the Black Spider Clan has kidnapped the Unohana heiress and wish for you to go to the mountain pass to come get her alone or she will die…..we mus-" stated before he was interrupted by Kenpachi throwing the door open and running as fast as he can to get to the pass.

"Kenpachi we must plan so she is not harmed!" yelled the aging elder. But his words did not reach the very angry Kenpachi as he disappeared into the night.

A couple hours later Kenpachi was sitting in the shadows of a tree waiting to see if anyone was waiting. When he didn't sense or see anyone he quietly made his way thru the pass sticking to the shadows which was yelling at his normal run in head first attitude. He looked over a peak and climbed a tree to see a modest sized compound, which had many guards all around it, better and to quickly plan . _'It seems they are expecting me to fly in here and destroy everything just to get her back. Well I wouldn't like to disappoint them.'_ He thought as he readied himself but stopped when he heard a couple guards talking right beneath him.

" Oh man I wish that stupid Zaraki would get here soon I hate this waiting" whined guard #1.

"Will you shut up already you whinny little-" complained guard #2 before his neck was snapped.

"Dude are you-" he tried to ask before his neck was also snapped.

' _Well that was easy'_ Kenpachi thought as he hid the bodies. He turned around and slowly removed the eye-patch. As he did it seemed as if he had lightning on him because his hair started to stand up on its own without ringing the bells. He looked up and flared his spiritual chakra as he did the air seemed to be saturated with the chakra. As the chakra reached every corner of the compound and mountain pass Lord Spider looked up and chuckled _' it seems that we picked the right person'_ he thought as he pulled his cloak off and flexed all six of his arms. _'This is going to be easier than I thought and I might actually have to fight.'_ He then turned around and gave a signal. As he did a group started to chant and pump the energy into an array of seals. Lord Spider walked around to make sure it was perfect, he turned to the side and gave a signal for the second group to unleash the demon they had raised earlier that day.

The second group released the bear like beast with horns coming out of its head, shoulders and upper back. The beast looked around and flexed its giant paws and thru its paw to the side and killed one of the summoners with its serrated claws. It then turned his head and watched as the summoners tried to go to the locked doors before leaping at them and killing them all. The door then opens and Lord Spider comes in, as he did the bear started to laugh

" **HAHAHA! A half-ling comes to be my next meal." Chuckled the demon bear**

"No my brethren, I have called you here so we can bring forth the generals so that we may rule once again. I just need you to take on the man who is here to get his woman back. It will be his energy that releases the lowest gates of the underworld." Replied the half-ling.

"**So a half-ling thinks this will work. HAHAHA! So be it, I will help you but if this doesn't work I will eat you and this clan." Replied the demon bear as he went outside.**

As the demon bear exited the house the wall he was facing exploded, spraying it with the shrapnel. As the dust cloud started to float away it was blown away by the aura Kenpachi was expelling out. Kenpachi looked at the bear like creature before him. _'I don't think this will be an easy battle as I had planned'_ he thought as he tried to figure out the bear.

"**You seem to be a very powerful, for a human that is." Said the bear.**

"And you seem to be more than just a regular bear." Replied Kenpachi.

"**yes human, I am a middle class demon from the underworld and only take orders from our generals that will raise today, you pathetic human!" exclaimed the bear.**

'_That is not good' _thought Kenpachi "then I will have to kill you fast so that does not happen" he proclaimed as he pulled his sword out(AN: the same from Bleach).

' _**Hehe that's right human use all your energy to open the gate' **_**evilly thought the bear "then bring it human! Let's see if you can even hurt Me." chuckled the bear.**

Kenpachi closed his eyes and focused on his chakra and let it lose. As he opened his eyes as they glowed yellow. "ZARAKI ONE SWORD STYLE!" he yelled as he flared his chakra. The bear was staring in disbelieve as this human was even stronger than him.

As Kenpachi as exposing all his chakra Lord Spider was watching as the energy was sucked in by the complex array and started to shift to a door with many chains and locks and slowly the locks and chains started to unlock and fall off. _'That's right little human keep feeding it your power, let the generals come and wipe the disease called humanity off this planet.'_ Thought Lord Spider as he smiled showing his pincers in his mouth. But his smile faded when the wall was blown in by the remains from the bear being thrown at it.

" **Stupid half-ling you plan will never work now that I have died at this human's hands. He is far too powerful for you to-" **as he was interrupted by Lord Spider ripping his throat out.

"Pathetic! Couldn't even defeat a lowly human." Said Lord Spider.

" You know that guy was probably your only way of defeating me." stated Kenpachi as he came thru the hole with a gash across his chest.

"HAHAHA! So the only damage that pathetic bear was able to do is scratch your chest! And here I thought that he was better than that." Lord Spider said madly. He turned around and saw the last of the locks fall away. "It seems I will kill you now so the generals don't have to have their hands dirtied so soon."

When he finished talking he jumped at Kenpachi and threw all six of his clawed hands at his chest. To him it seemed that Kenpachi didn't have time, so when his claws hit he was looking forward to the blood but instead it felt like he hit a solid metal wall he looked down and there wasn't even a scratch. "…..but…..but that….was my…strongest attack…." Whimpered the spider.

"Really? Well here is a standard slash." He stated before cleaving the spider in half from head to crutch. "He was really pathetic." He looked at the doors as they started to open.

For Himemori it was actually really boring once she absorbed the generals she was wondering if she should just end her life when the doors opened up and light spilled in.

When Himemori came out Kenpachi was surprised when a child maybe 12 came out. She had white hair in dreads that looked like snow and a large white scarf like thing wrapped around her(AN: imagine a white haired Shiva in FFX, again I don't know, wish I did). When she came out she was covering her eyes to the light. When she finally looked around she saw Kenpachi looking a little surprised.

"**Not what you were expecting, I take it?" questioned Himemori.**

"You could say that….miss?" stated Kenpachi.

" **In your world I was known as Zen Ako."** Kenpachi gaped at that and went to a knee **"please get up, why did you bow I have fallen?"**

Kenpachi kept his eyes down " it is because of an ancestor of mine told us the truth about why you fell. It was to protect us humans. I don't mean to be rude but I am looking you a friend of mine, so I must be going. If you want to go all you have to do is go out that hole and you are free." He said as he pointed behind him and turned to go. "I really must find my friend.

"**who is this friend of yours to that you would go to such lengths to find…unless your friend is female and you have feelings for her?"** as she said the last part he blushed **"I will take that as a yes and your friend I am guessing is in the next room for I feel her chakra. If you permit I would like to stay with you and your clan."**

" Of course you may stay but please stay behind me." he said as he went closer to the door. When he opened it up he saw her being guarded by five goons "hehe you come closer and we will kill her." Said the first goon while a goon had his blade at her neck. " Do you trust me Retsu?" Kenpachi asked her while sliding his sword into his scabbard and putting his eye patch on. "With my life Kenpachi." She said looking at him in the eye.

"Hehe, ok then boys it seems you have picked death…"he said as he moved his right leg forward and slightly bent his knees. "Now now you wouldn't want to do that would you?" asked the goon with the blade at Retsu's throat. Kenpachi closes his eyes and takes a big breath and hears Himemori in his head **"Kenpachi, your ancestors had a style called the Hayabusa style, feel it in your blood your people were and are still touched by the dragons." **Then her presence faded from his mind and he felt the fire in him and then opened his eyes and they had a golden hue to them **"****Hayabusa Style: One Sword: Tiger's Slash" **he said before gently pushing out the blade an inch before disappearing and reappearing behind them then all of a sudden each goon had multiple slashes on them. Retsu was speechless, she had heard of a myth that her family once was touched by a mythic beast and was able to do that but…it was just a myth, right?

When Kenpachi turn around after the bodies hit the ground, Retsu looked into his eyes and gasped. " What is wrong Hime?" he asked. "Your…your eyes…they changed…" she stuttered out. He went over to a mirror that just happened to be in the room. When he looked he saw that he had a rich golden colored irises and a three pronged slitted pupil(AN: kinda like a up-side-down Y, there will be a reason for that later). As he looked at his eyes he wondered what this meant. He turned to Himemori, " Zen Ako when I heard your voice right before I did that attack, what you said was that true?" **"Yes Kenpachi your whole clan was touched by dragons and when the one user during each generation got it he would be called-"**"Ryu Hayabusa" interrupted Retsu **"-thank you Retsu but if I can ask, how did you know?" **Retsu looked a little ashamed that she had interrupted her but still answered her " in my clan we had a legend of sorts about the Hayabusa clan and that we were their descendents." Himemori looked at her and then at Kenpachi and back again before busting out laughing. Both mortals looked at each other with confused looks and then to Himemori. Said person just wiped a tear from her eye. **"hehe, sorry it's just both your clans are both from the Hayabusa clan that just got separated a long time ago. As to what the eyes are called, they are the Ryuugan. Well if we are all done here, why don't we leave?" **

-Nearly a day later-

As both clans gathered at the field where combat was held, they all saw no reason why they couldn't be one big clan as it was the dream of their heirs who were thought dead. Two elders, one from each clan stood in the middle talking. "So what do you say Elder Takeshi Unohana of our merging of our two clans into one strong and united clan?" asked the Zaraki elder Sajin. "We of the Unohana clan would love to join clans with the Zaraki clan." Elder Takeshi said loudly. Every one cheered loudly and raced forward and began to mingle with the other clan. As both clans settled down the two elders came up and asked what the new clan should be called. As the newly made clan was talking about the name, they felled to notice their heirs returning with a transformed Himemori in the form of a giant white wolf with 13 tails and a horn on her head.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kenpachi, startling everyone "if I would of known that all it took was us to disappear and then the clans would unite, then I would of done it from the beginning, HAHAHAHA-" he laughed until he was interrupted by a smack to the head by Retsu.

"Lord Zaraki! Lady Unohana! We thought you dead!" exclaimed the two elders.

"Hahaha." Chuckled Retsu, "we would have been had not been for Ken-kun…I mean Kenpachi-san….." blushed Retsu. Kenpachi looked at her with a light blush on his own face. _'Is there any way that we could be together?' _thought both of them while looking at each other.

Elder Sajin looked at them and chuckled before speaking "well we need a name and then as you two are the heirs I believe a marriage between both of you should solidified the union of our clan. So as for the name what shall we call ourselves now?

"We shall call ourselves what we all were called many years ago before our clans split. We shall be called the Hayabusa, as to why…" as Kenpachi said that he closed his eyes and then opening them and showing off the Ryuugan. There were gasped all thru the clan. Many were whispering. They had all heard myths of it. "As of right now" he takes Retsu's hand "we will be the Hayabusa clan!"

_Flashback Jutsu: KAI_

"….and that is how our clan began." Said the father to his son.

"but dad, what is so good about the last Zaraki? I thought our style of the sword was better?"asked the son.

"Haha, it is really good with speed and the Zaraki style has the power and some think that if Lord Kenpachi were still alive then he could match it with his style." Smirked the father.

"ok dad, I will be the first to master both of our family's styles!" exclaimed the little kid.

"Hahaha, what about the Unohana side of the clan?" questioned the dad.

"….I will master all of our clans styles!" said the boy with conviction.

_Six Years Later_

On the out skirts of Konoha stood a figure wearing a uniform of sorts with a white over trench coat over it with a hood and scarf covering his face.

"I am coming Naru, just hold on.

**A/N: so there you go the prologue to my story. O just know that I am going to get bad reviews but remember this is my first story. For those mad that this is a stupid chap. Just remember that all that was said is very important in later chaps.**

**Please give reviews!**


End file.
